mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|A special magical connection with future best friends, hm? Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S1E12.png|Scootaloo with Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom. Scootaloo.png|Name's Scootaloo Scootaloo thinking-W 1.3691.png|Hmmm Thinking... Fillies Dancing.png|Scootaloo grooving it off with friends. CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|This yummy cupcake Scotaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|Don't eat the cupcakes! Scotaloo Fail S1E12.png|Oops! Stare Master Founders.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 1.png Yell.PNG|The Three Amigas! Cutie Mark Crusaders angels1 s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Scootaloo may have gone derpy for the moment. Scootaloo 3.png Hammering S1E17.png Scootaloo_Wingless_2.png Fluttershy_nothing_get_past-W_1.1000.png|Sneaking her gang out Fluttershy's front door. Scootaloo why you-W 6.1002.png|Doesn't she look cute? Scootaloo no CM-W 4.2367.png|I just can't stop looking at this. Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png|Two chickens? Drhammer.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Scootaloo map of Ponyville E18-W181.png|"And a map of Ponyville." CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png Scootaloo no mount unclimbed E18-W18.png|"No mountain unclimbed!" Scootaloo sweet tune E18-W46.png|"Whats that sweet tune you're singing?" Scootaloo_Wingless_3.png The Show Stoppers 16 9.png Scootaloo rock on-W 2.0822.png|Scootaloo is gonna rock the show. Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png Scootaloo spin dance E18-W18.png|Scootaloo showing Apple Bloom how to perform a spinning dance move. Scootaloo see AB fail spin E18-W18.png|Oh it could be worse. Scootaloo a celery stalk E18-W18.png|"Like a celery stalk...?" Scootaloo huh- W 5.4417.png|Huh what was that? Scootaloo pffft E18-W18.png|Pffffffft Scootaloo could worse-W 3.1006.png|She smiles because she knows it could have been worse. Scootaloo totaly using that E18-W18.png|"Thanks I'm totally using that." Scootlaoo hear that E18-W18.png|A roll of fabric is making a ripping noise as it rolls away. Scootaloo 12.png Scootaloo u see us prac E18-W18.png|"Did you see us practice!?" Scootaloo leave them speechless E18-W18.png|"Speechless! We'll going to leave them speechless!" CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png Scootaloo main singer E18-W18.png|"I'm the main singer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Scootaloo singing on stage Show.png Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|Feels like the sun will never come Scootaloo sun not there E18-W18.png|when your cutie mark's not there Scootaloo uh she tripped E18-W18.png|Scootaloo thinking-"She could fly?" CMC why they laughing E18-W18.png|"Why are they laughing at us?" Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show Season 1 Episode 18.png|A shot of the whole group, including the CMC. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo Ready To Jump.png|Scootaloo pumped up and ready to zipline CMC find a cannon-W 4.9560.png|Where can we find a cannon? High-hoof.png Scootaloo Oh this ain't good- W1.0325.png|Not good! Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png|Huuuh? Scootaloo Wierd happened- W 5.6219.png|Was Pinkie Pie being weird? Scootaloo RAINBOW DASH-W 1.0003.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! C (2).png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo_Wingless.png|...and now her wings are gone. Scootaloo a song-W 2.6119.png|A SONG!? Owl's Well That Ends Well Scootaloo hopping E24-W 8.8.png|Scootaloo hippity hop. Scootaloowilldoanything.jpg|Scootaloo will do anything for Rainbow Dash. vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h20m07s217.png The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class Season 2 Episode 1.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders and they're class CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 Season 2 Episode 1.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 Season 2 Episode 1.png|It's chaos! Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 Season 2 Episode 1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 Season 2 Episode 1.png Chaos S S02E01.png|This is chaos! You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong Diamond tiara season 2.PNG Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 Season 2 Episode 1.png CMC cute.png CMC cute 2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 Season 2 Episode 1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 Season 2 Episode 1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 Season 2 Episode 1.png Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png Scotaloo Silly Face S2E3.png Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! Scotaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo thinking- "Twilight is really dramatic now." I really like her mane? S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo may need an adult Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo wide eyed. Scotaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|''"I want it"'' The CMC In Love.png|Scootaloo falls under the Smarty Pants spell Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Scootaloo's Nightmare Night "Wolf Man" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|Meh. You can take away my voice. I don't really care. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|You can take away my voice, just please don't eat me. The Cutie Pox Scootalo Smile S2E6.png Scootalo Bowling 2 S2E6.png|That's one way to do it Scootalo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls CMC Smile S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|Isn't she amazin' on that scooter Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png CMC Confused S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Whoa! Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Fillys Cheering S2E6.png|Scootaloo flapping her little wings Group Gasp.png|Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo,and Twist gasp! Fillys Confused S2E6.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Whatever Twist 3 S2E6.png Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo annoyed by Twist Picture 5.png|Scootaloo doesn't care much Class Air S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png|Keep trying Scootaloo Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fans S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans.png Scootaloo hear voice S2E8-W8.png|I hear something. Scootaloo see camera S2E8-W8.png|Hey look I see Bronys! Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Scootaloo images